First Year
by Darkness Lurks Unseen
Summary: Cissy and Bella are kids. This is their first year at Hogwarts. What mischeif could occer. A bit of Backgroud story in first few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my new story. Read the summery if you don't know what it is about.**

**Bella POV**

I crept quiet as possible down the hall to my sister's bedroom. My breath came in short gasps. My fore head was slicked with sweat.

I finally came to the rose colour door at the end of the hall that was my sister's. I slid open the door and slipped inside. I looked at the pink wallpaper and the canopy bed. It was immaculately clean.

My sister lay on her side, blond hair spread out around her, her face angelically peaceful. Her breath was slow and even.

"Cissy," I breathed. She stirred but only a little. I gently shook her shoulder to waken her.

"Wha-" she stopped mid sentence when she looked at me.

"Oh Bella," She said and pulled me close to her.

"What was the dream about? Tell me. Please," She breathed. I cried into her shoulder.

"It was about daddy. H-he didn't see you and he… he…he shot you with the killing curse." I said the last part very softly.

"Oh Bella shhh, Daddy would never do that. Shhh." Cissy's slow even breathing soothed me. I cried harder.

"We need to get you to bed Bella. Mommy wouldn't like it if you were too tired to go to grandma's house tomorrow." I nodded and she took me by the hand to lead me to my room.

We slipped quietly past mommy and daddy's room. We were even quieter slipping past baby Andromeda's room.

When we were at my door Cissy opened it and led me in.

She laid me down on the bed and gently kissed my forehead.

"Sleep well Bella. Tomorrow we go to Diagon alley to get our wands with grandma," She whispered as she pulled the covers up to my chin.

Her nightgown billowed out around her and her hair swayed against her shoulders as she walked out of my room.

I closed my eyes and fell quickly into a deep dreamless slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the new chapter. It is going to be longer than the other one. Please read and review. All authors love reviews.**

**Bella POV**

The sun shone through the curtains as I opened my eyes to a bright new dawn. I leapt from bed and ran to the window almost too high for me to reach. It opened easy for me as always.

The crisp cool air of autumn invaded my senses as I breathed in. My black hair swept gracefully around my shoulders clad in only a shear white nightgown as I giggled in childish pleasure.

The nightmare of last night had been all but swept away by the retreating ocean of time.

I remembered in a whirl of senses and sounds that today we were to go to Diagon alley for our first wands. I nearly squealed with delight.

Nana would be here soon to sweep us off our feet with all of the exotic gifts she had for us.

Cissy's was always better than mine seeing as she was the favorite. Nana and mother had always liked her best because she was a good girl. I was seen as the bad apple. I still loved my sister dearly even though I was jealous.

I rushed through my dressing process deciding to wear something more muggle. I chose to wear a black tank with a V neck deep green blouse that flowed with three quarter sleeves. On my bottom half I chose to wear simple dark denim skinny jeans.

We would be taking the way of the Leaky Cauldron to get to Diagon alley.

I ripped open my door and rushed to Cissy's bedroom just as her door opened. She stepped out in all of her glorious grace.

She wore a dusty rose tunic top with silver trimming around her neck. Her jeans were normal blue denim flares. They had a dusty rose flower design on each flare.

Cissy looked like a super model. I couldn't help but envy her blond hair that accented her facial structure perfectly.

She smiled a dazzling smile and said a polite good morning Bella.

"Good morning Cissy. I can't wait to get our wands. How about you?" I had obviously shattered her calm cool and collected mask. She squealed with excitement.

"I am Bella. I truly am." She flashed me a grin that spread from one ear to the other. "Let's go eat. We don't want to be hungry for our big day!" Cissy flounced down the stairs me jogging behind her.

* * *

At the chestnut table in the kitchen were four places set, one for Mother, one for Nana, one for Cissy, and one for me.

Andromeda was five but we still called her baby Andromeda. She stayed in her room until someone came and got her as every child under age eight did. We all did this no matter how hungry we were.

Nana was in her place at the table and mother was cooking breakfast. It smelled like eggs and bacon but one could never be sure with mother's cooking.

"Good morning Cissy," Nana always did this. "Come give your grandmother a hug." Cissy obliged just as always. No one could refuse Nana. It was family tradition.

She turned to me.

"Well say good morning Trix," my mother used that insufferable name she called me. I could not wait until I was rid of her.

"Good morning Nana," I mumbled knowing full well that she would scold me for something.

"Stand up straight Trix," Nana sneered as usual. "Keep your back erect ungrateful servant." I flinched at the name she had given me many years before on account of my looking so like my father. They thought of him as nothing more than a pawn in a game and me being a near look alike a servant.

Of course I followed her order and straightened my back.

"That's better. Now you don't look so homely and uncivilized." Another enormous blow to my self esteem, not that it mattered. As long as she paid for my wand I was fine with the insults.

We sat down to the table and ate the meal. Surprisingly I was right about the eggs and bacon. Cissy and I ate in silence. We are children. Children should be seen not heard. I followed the rule though I loathed it with a vengeance. I don't know what Cissy thought of it but I'm sure she hated it just as much.

The meal went surprisingly well. No more insults from Nana. I was very happy at that one. I'm sure Cissy enjoyed breakfast too. She wasn't fond of mother's more exotic dishes for any meal except supper.

After breakfast though things got steadily worse. Papa wouldn't be home for months so Nana would have to get us on the train to Hogwarts. That was supposed to be his job. I hated it when he couldn't come.

Cissy nearly cried when Nana told her that Puff had died. Puff was and old Yorkshire terrier. It hated me. It loved Cissy. Everyone loved Cissy. Everyone hated me. It was common knowledge in the wizerding world that I was the child that no one liked. I was the lookalike child of a death eater. Everyone either hated me or feared me.

The worst part of the morning happened right before we left for Diagon Alley.

"I won't pay for this things wand," Nana spat venomously. "I refuse to pay for anything for a serpent child such as this. She is a cunning snake and doesn't deserve the wand or the ability to go to Hogwarts. You should lock her up in her room and never let her out."

I blinked away burning tears. My mother said nothing. My mother did nothing.

"I hate you!" I screamed. "I hate all of you. You never loved me. The only one to be even halfway motherly to me is my sister. She is the only one that I care for. She is the only one to care for me. I hate you." I whispered the last part tears ran down my face creating a waterfall.

I turned and ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door. I fell to my bed my body wracked with sobs. I would never be able to go to Hogwarts now. I would never get that freedom.

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun. ****Cliffhanger. Love it. Hate it. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am going to stop writing Bella POV because the whole story will be in her point of view.**

**HelloxXxGoodbye- Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you like it. Happy Thanksgiving.**

**Bellastrange51- I will keep writing. I apologize in advance if I don't update for weeks at a time.**

**Rating change on this one. Mentions child abuse. Don't abuse children. **

**On with the story.**

* * *

A hand gently shook me awake. I looked up into the warm eyes of our sun tanned maid Anastasia. Mother insisted upon calling her Mary.

"Sweetie what's wrong? Did that nasty woman you call your grandmother hurt you. Oh sweet heart. You needn't worry about your wand." I looked into her soft brown doe eyes with curiosity.

"Honey you can have my money to buy a wand. I would give you my wand but your mother took it from me years ago." She looked out the window with a sad gaze remembering a time long past.

"Thank you," I whispered to her seeing as I didn't trust my voice not to crack. She smiled at me wistfully. I watched as she stood up and cleaned my room with her rough work worn hands that moved gracefully over everything the needed to be cleaned or straightened up.

I sighed softly as I stood from my position in the bed. My neck hurt from the awkward position that I had been in. My face had dried tears on it. I scrubbed hard to erase any trace of them. I could still feel them.

The door creaked open. A small black haired head pocked in.

"Are they gone Ana?" A quiet voice came from the doorway. Andromeda was so small. It hurt me to think that someone would crack a belt at her, someone like mother. I still remember the feel of the leather hitting my skin making it red. It had hurt but at the time I didn't care. I had thought I deserved it. I had thought I was bad.

I shivered at the memory. I looked at Andromeda. She gasped and turned to run back to her room. I gently took her arm before she could get there.

"I won't hurt you Andromeda. I don't like mother either. They left me here. They don't want me to go to Hogwarts. They won't buy my books or my wand." My voice broke. It hurt to think that a mother would do that to a child. That my mother would do that to me.

"Ok Bell," She used that cute little nickname for me. For Cissy she used SaSa. It was extremely adorable.

Andromeda came up and hugged me. It was unexpected. I stiffened because my shield was up. I used this so that I wouldn't be seen of as weak. Andromeda pulled away.

"Sorry Bell," She whispered fearfully. My shield went down immediately. I hugged her close.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Meda." I said using a pet name. She giggled a happy little child laugh. My heart lightened considerably.

"Anastasia," she turned to looked at me with her chocolate brown eyes. "I was wondering. How am I going to get to Diagon Alley?" Her face showed a large toothy grin.

"You'll see Bella. You will see," she laughed a melodic laugh. I sighed knowing that I would never get anything out of her and sat down to read a book.

**A/N: I know I know, kind of a stupid chapter. Tell me what you think.**

**See ya. **


End file.
